Changes
by IngloriousBitch
Summary: Story mainly based on Edward. And nice lesbian & plain lemons for you lemon lovers! Nice and hardcore... review and tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, but I love sexing them all together!**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

"Father, really. I haven't spoken to her for months, you must understand me!"

She hates me after all! Why does this matter to him? Why must I, the one she cheated on, go beg for her signature on the divorce papers? She told me what was her problem, and it had upset me. I was heartbroken. Shattered!

"Edward, how do you expect to get married to Miss Stanley without being divorced? You cannot technically be married to two women, you must understand that." Carlisle reasoned. He tapped repeatedly on the desk, impatiently waiting for his son to give in.

Edward shook his head, sulking in the large arm chair across from Carlisle. Confused, yet overcome and beaten with the truth.

"I love you, my boy. And I want the very best for you. But if you do not cooperate, there is nothing I can accomplish for you." He came to conclusion.

Edward frowned, and said, "It's my job to accomplish my own things. I do not love Miss Jessica; I do not feel that she is the right woman for me. I want Bella, I need her, for me to survive!"

Carlisle tossed around a few pages and sighed, "Then get out."

"Get out of what?"

"My house."

"B-but I…"

"Live your own childish life, make your own wrong decisions, it is none business of mine."

There was a silence in the room as Edward slowly rose from his seat. With his eyes angry, and his body being swung around, leaving the room in one swift motion.

"Never come back."

"I am not planning to."

And he shut the door behind him.

**EPOV**

I had no idea where I was going, my feet were following their own way. My mind wouldn't focus; I couldn't stop blinking my eyes.

I didn't notice anything around me; it was all just a blur.

My ears couldn't focus either, all I could hear was this constant buzzing, making me walk faster and faster.

It was starting to rain; icy drops fell on my neck as I entered the apartment block, shivering as I paced up the old wooden stairs to floor number six. It was deserted, and only thunder could be heard in the distance.

London as always been an extremely cold place, but thanks to my unique satisfying… beverage, it was not a problem for me. It filled my body with warmth and ecstasy, and it had always left me feeling beyond great.

The door was closed, although I could see the light of the orange lit fireplace streaming through from underneath the door.

The door was unlocked, and it creaked open as I stepped inside. The heat was welcoming, and the unexpected moans were even more pleasuring to hear.

"Gosh this effing vibrator is just like the best!" I heard Bella's voice from in front of the fire, followed by a loud groan as an orgasm ripped through her body.

"Ohhh it's so hot when you come, baby." I heard another female voice from beside her, who was watching Bella's pussy squirt liquid like I have never seen before.

My jeans were too tight instantly, as I hurried to sit on the couch and enjoy the show.

I was quite surprised to see that Bella was in fact blindfolded. She could not see me at all. Hmm…

I quickly motioned for the other girl to remain quiet and not mention to Bella that I was here. She nodded knowingly, and licked the vibrator clean. She moaned as she did, and slowly massaged her clit as Bella was still recovering on the floor.

"Baby, wait for me. I want to make you come too. In a different way though…" Bella smiled evilly and moved toward the girl. The girl winked at me and tossed me the vibrator. I licked off the rest.

"Oh yes, touch me right here." The girl took Bella's long and slender fingers and placed them on her warm throbbing clit. Bella went to work instantly, and started to massage the girl's extremely large and hot tits. Her hands we're doing wonders with the girl's pussy, almost rubbing her clit one hundred miles an hour. It was drop-dead-hotness I was watching.

Hardcore lesbianism. Now I understand why Bella wanted to be lez.

"Oh my freaking gosh Bella, you're one cunt-dripping pleaser. Push your fingers up my tight puss now!"

Bella obliged and pushed in two fingers, fucking her senseless while rubbing her clit vigorously with her thumb.

"Uhnnnn… I'm gonna come so hard. Faster baby, faster!"

Bella pushed in another two fingers, and bent down to suck her clit. The girl started moaning really hard, and then screamed as Bella pinched her sensitive spot. She instantly came undone and shook as she came. Her tiny mouth made sexy shapes and her tits bounced around as she kept riding Bella's four fingers. She groaned some more, indicating it was a big one, and fell back on the furry carpet, drenched in all the sweat.

"Holy crap Bella, you're amazing…"

"But now I'm horny again!" Bella complained.

The girl smiled at me, "Then I have another surprise for you. I hired a live dick. Would you like to ride it?"

"Gosh, anything to make me come!"

The girl guided her to me, and signalled for me to get undressed. It took me five seconds, and my dick was so hard and upright, Bella could never miss it. The girl carefully spaced her over my growing hardness and slapped her ass.

"I'll do your clit baby. Now let it enter you, sit!"

Bella lowered herself onto me and moaned as her entrance met mine. I was now in her, and it felt fucking awesome.

**BPOV**

It was fucking amazing, this dick. So big, and hard, and long…

I started riding immediately. My pussy slamming down on his super hard cock, making even him moan in ecstasy.

Alice's little fingers were rubbing my clit fast and hard, make it unbearable not to groan achingly. The guy's dick was tightening in me every five seconds, and I could feel he was close to coming. Who is this amazing fucker anyway?

I could feel my clit growing under Alice's fingers, making every second even more amazing as I was nearing my climax.

Then the guy came, spilling into me and coming so hard that he screamed; "Bellaaaaaaah!"

What???

But then I came to, and I too screamed in ecstacy.

"Ahhhhhhh Alice!!!"

I was panting, quickly sliding off of the mystery man, and starting to unbutton blindfold. Who is this man?

But after I had finished struggling, he was already gone.

With the bang of my appartment door.

**Well? What did you think of my very first lesbian lemon?**

**Please review! I might even continue this and give you some scissor action.**

**;) You know you want it!**

**Love, Mella****x**


End file.
